


Caught

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Anal Fingering, Beta!Lotor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Some places are just not meant to be used for sexual activity. Unfortunately no one told these two this.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Throkblock shall strike again in the most angry of ways! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Of all the places for them to do it in, Lotor was a little surprised that Thace chose the kitchens. Since usually everyone was asleep it was quite empty so maybe it wasn’t too bad. 

Besides with the way Thace was kissing him whinhad time to think of how odd it was?

Soft gasps escape Lotor as a strong hand slides down his front, over his flat stomach and between his legs. There was already a small bulge where his cock was hardened and a eat spot from his slit secreting slick. The Prince moaned as Thace lightly bites his bottom lip as he unzips his crotch and tugs him out.

“Damn…we barely even started and your already turned on?”

Lotor quirked a brow at the playful smirk Thace gives him, “Oh be quiet, it’s not like you’re any bett—mmmm!” 

The lieutenant cut him off as he moved to stand over him as he kissed him again. The Prince practically melted under the other, his ears lowered as a skilled hand closes over his cock and the other hand lightly tracing the folds of his slit.

There’s a soft zipping as Lotor reaches up and unlatched his suit enough to open his top, giving Thace access to his chest. The older man growled and mouthed down Lotor’s neck almost possessively.

It honestly still amazed the prince how this lieutenant reduces him to such an excited state. Stars he wasn’t even fucking him yet and already Lotor was bucking his hips and blushing at the fresh wave of fluid that drips out of his slit. He gasped when those fingers slip down and rub down lower to his ass, gently rubbing slick over the rim of his other hole.

The kisses to his neck go down to his chest as Lotor bucked his hips into the hand pumping his cock. The Prince grips the edge of the counter as those fingers slip into him and spread his asshole slowly as precum drizzles down his length.

“Aaaaah….aaah,…Thace…!” He whispered softly, before his toes curl when that soft mouth closes over his nipple.

………………..

Throk yawned as he cracked his back and slowly staggers towards the kitchens. His stomach would not stop growling and when he had looked through his cabinets he only found breakfast cereal and snacks explicitly labeled as C.G.’s.

Knowing his partner, he would not appreciate being woken up to ask permission to eat some of his food. 

Thus the commander was headed quietly for one of his few favorite places on the Main Fleet: the kitchen.

The wonderful, large and freshly stocked kitchen. And from what sources told him, Prorok had baked a fresh batch of honeycakes earlier. Oh just the mere thought of actual food made Throk drool softly.

“I’m getting some goodies, I’m getting some goodies, I’m getting some goodies, some yummy things tonight….” he said softly to himself as he opens the doors slowly…..

….and freezes at the sight before him.

“Aaaaah…! Ah! Ah! Mmmm!”

Throk blinked very slowly at the sight before him.

Thace mouthed over Lotor’s nipple, lightly biting down on it as the Prince’s hands hold his ears. Lotor gasps as he holds his legs open with a mewl. Judging by the hard, flicking movements of Thace’s hands, Throk did not need to guess what those fingers were doing. It did not help that’s he also got a full view of the lieutenant’s other hand pumping the Prince’s cock.

Now…normally Throk in situations such as this, was not one to really care what was going on. In fact he usually found it quite amusing where he found his fellows fucking on the Main Fleet.

But this was different.

The utter mortification that grips Throk makes his eye twitch and his stomach drop as he grits his teeth.

This was _his_ domain. This was where _he_ went to get foods of comfort or relaxation and other means.

_And they were ruining it._

Thace had pulled his fingers out and pulled his hand from Lotor’s cock. Gently he pulled Lotor up, lining his shaft up against—

_CLUNG!_

Lotor squawked as Thace suddenly stumbled forwards with a grunt of pain. A skillet had connected with Thace’s head and dropped to the floor.

“What the—!”

“You….”

The couple froze and slowly look up with wide eyes, like two animals with a spotlight shining on them. Only the spotlight was Throk and he was a very, very _livid_ one.

“YOU MISCREANTS DARE DEFILE MY _SACRED PLACE OF CONSUMPTION!?”_

…….

C.G. opened his eyes when he feels a sudden chill. Slowly his eyes narrow and he sits up, ears flopping down when he hears the loud shouting from far off. The only time he ever got chills was…..

He sighed heavily and slowly clasped his claws together.

“Ancient Gods of Daibazaal, please welcome the poor unfortunate souls who have enraged my partner and mate into the afterlife if they cannot be spared. Vrepit Sa.”

He yawned and laid back down to fall back asleep and tune out the utter chaos that slowly wakes up the Main Fleet,


End file.
